


Dares and a Few Well Kept Secrets

by Valerie_Washington



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, au- mortal if you want, just a bit of fun for me, technique play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Washington/pseuds/Valerie_Washington
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are locked in a closet for seven minutes, while their friends are hyped up on sugar outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this story is me trying out a new writing style, so it might not be my best. Its kind of short, but I hope you guys like it!

“It’s dark in here.”  
“It is a closet, Percy.”  
“Why are we in here?”  
“Because you chose dare.”  
“Our friends are ruthless, aren’t they Annabeth? I mean, sending us in here for seven minutes to do anything we want.”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Should we tell them that we’ve been dating since August?”  
“No. It’s fun to watch them struggle.”  
“You are evil, Annabeth. It’s kind of hot.”  
“I’ve been told it’s my best quality.”  
“Oh? By who?”  
“Take a guess.”  
“I really want to kiss you right now.”  
“Then what are you waiting for? Go for it, Percy.”  
“That’s my nose.”  
“Oh. Sorry”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“How long has it been?”  
“They’ve been in the closet for a minute, Piper.”  
“Really? It feels like much longer. Are you sure your watch isn’t broken, Jason?”  
“Yes, Piper. This is the third time you’ve asked me.”  
“Well I hope they make out. The sexual tension is killing me.”  
“Shut up, Leo. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Your right. I’m just imitating Piper.”  
“I haven’t said that!”  
“Yet.”  
“Stuff a sock in it.”  
“Well, I’m bored. Hey, sunshine, wanna find a way to pass the time?”  
“Stop raising your eyebrows like that, Leo. It looks like you’re having a seizure.”  
“Oh, come on, Calypso. That’s just rude.”  
“She’s right, Leo.”  
“Not you too, Hazel.”  
“Now how long has it been?”  
“Three minutes, Piper.”  
“This is boring!”  
“It was your idea.”  
“Don’t give me that sass, Zhang.”  
“How much sugar have you had, Piper?”  
“Same goes for you, Leo. I’m pretty sure your fingers are going to tap off your body.”  
“Hey! I’m just severely ADHD.”  
“And I just want Annabeth and Percy to date.”  
“Well, I’m going to hide the candy anyway.”  
“I’ll come with you, Hazel.”  
“Thanks, Frank.”  
“Now how long?”  
“Five minutes.”  
“The waiting is agony.”  
“I need a distraction. Calypso?”  
“No, Leo.”  
“Dang.”  
“Now how long?”  
“Six minutes.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Piper.”  
“Now what?”  
“Almost there.”  
“Argh!”  
“Time.”  
“Woohoo! Percy, Annabeth! Time’s up!”  
“Coming.”  
“Don’t say that, Annabeth. It sounds like you’re getting pizza from the man at the door.”  
“Whatever, Percy.”  
“So, what were you doing in there?”  
“He braided my hair.”  
“Percy did?”  
“Yeah, he’s surprisingly good.”  
“Rude, Annabeth.”  
“Shh, Percy.”  
“But-”  
“Sh.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that! So, as you can tell, it is all dialogue. This was really fun to write, and easy. I like having one chapter that I don’t have to worry about once I’ve started. So, in the future, I will definitely write more oneshots.  
> *  
> See you all later! -VW


End file.
